


The Truth Guardian

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Original villain - Freeform, Pos collector but not considering other episodes from season 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Alya is kidnapped by a mysterious villain. What does he want? Not the miraculous ... he just wants the truth.An unusual villain who will surprise you.“Who are you?” Ladybug asked.“I am the Truth Guardian. I know everything about you, including your identities.”The two heroes shivered. A villain who knew their identities? Cat Noir felt a mixture of fear and anxiety. There was nothing he wanted more than to know Ladybug's identity. During the last year his thoughts were permeated by suppositions, his searches in the Ladyblog for any clue that could lead to his beloved bordered addiction. However, what would be the price for such information? What could a person who already knew their identities want?





	1. The Mysterious Villain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my Portuguese story that is available at Wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/119218607-guardi%C3%A3o-da-verdade

Marinette was frustrated. Her activities as Ladybug were starting to mess up with her grades at school. Not only she had to make up excuses for her absences, but the missed classes were taking their toll, especially Physics, which was getting more and more complicated.

“This Physics homework is killing me. How can Adrien be so good at this?” Marinette banged her head lightly on her desk.

“Maybe you should ask him for some tips then.” The little Kwami teased.

“As if I could talk to him.” The sarcasm could be noticed in her voice as well as a hint of sadness as she lifted her head to look at the Kwami that was trying to stifle laughter with her tiny hands.

“Marinette! Come here!” Sabine called from downstairs.

The urgent tone in her mother's voice made Marinette quickly get up and run down the stairs, almost falling on the steps. Regaining her balance, she followed her mother’s gaze which was fixed on the TV. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. A photo of Alya was on the screen with the headline "Blogger’s missing. A new villain?" Nadja Chamack's voice on the TV continued - "... the girl's phone was found near the Arc de Triumph, with one last video recorded an hour ago. The video shows only a green arm, supposedly a new villain, grabbing the young woman while the cell phone fell to the ground…"

Marinette was completely unsettled as she ran out of her house, not caring about her mother's protests, looking for a safe place to transform.

"Tikki, I'm so worried about Alya. She runs so many risks for her blog.”

“It won’t be difficult to find her, Marinette, villains are always after your Miraculous. She'll be fine. Now, you need to transform.”

“You’re right. Tikki spots on!”

As soon as she transformed, Ladybug felt her confidence increase and headed for the mentioned place. Several police officers surrounded the scene, but there were no signs of the alleged Akuma.

“I’m sorry Ladybug. We have no information, and no witnesses.” Officer Rogers said.

“Everything seems too calm. No sign of destruction. Has anyone reported any unusual activity?”

"No, my men are on the streets, but everything seems normal. The video on the mobile is the only clue and was only discovered because it was a live stream.”

Ladybug put her hands in her head in despair. 'This can’t be happening,' she thought.

“Any news, My Lady!” Cat Noir landed beside her noticing Ladybug's distress. "You okay?"

“How many times have I told her to stay away from the attacks?!” Ladybug tried her best to compose herself, she couldn’t desperate. "There is no sign of her, nor of a villain, if it is a villain."

“It’s really odd. Akumatized people do everything to get our attention. It's all too quiet.”

"That's exactly what I thought. We need to find clues. The video doesn’t help much. We go by the rooftops. The police will cover the streets.”

Cat Noir nodded and followed her up the rooftops. He had never seen Ladybug so distressed. Perhaps the fact that Alya runs the Ladyblog made her special to her.

As for his part, he had to admit that seeing someone so close to him in such a mysterious situation had also stirred him. Alya was one of the few people he could call friends. He needed to find her. He thought of Nino, he must be desperate. And Marinette ... He could only hope she wouldn’t try to find her best friend on her own. Courage she had to spare, it would not be the first time she'd try to face a villain, but this time he couldn’t guarantee her safety. He shook his head to clear his mind. He had to concentrate.

The superhero duo moved through the rooftops looking for something out of the ordinary, but everything seemed in order. Half an hour later, when frustration threatened to take over them, Cat Noir heard a muffled scream coming from North. He stopped abruptly and Ladybug stopped too, attentive of any movement on his part, as she was aware that her partner was more skilled at finding clues than her due to his superhearing.

“I heard a scream coming from somewhere over there.” They headed in that direction and another scream was heard, now also by Ladybug. "It seems to come from that place.”

He pointed to a seemingly abandoned building. The facade slightly worn. They approached carefully. It was a store with a rent sign. Beside it, only a closed shed. Cat Noir reached for the doorknob which, surprisingly, wasn’t locked. They both felt it was a trap, but they had to continue. The sensation increased as the door closed with a click once the two heroes were inside. They looked at each other before returning to look into the room.

It wasn’t big and wasn’t completely dark. It was totally empty, except for a sort of cage in the corner where Alya was sitting in a chair out of reach with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth covered by a silver tape. Ladybug's heart twitched at the sight of her friend in that state; fortunately, she didn’t look hurt. Alya looked calm and her gaze brightened as the heroes approached, showing some happiness.

“Cat, the bars.” Ladybug said a little reluctantly. Maybe it was too early for him to use cataclysm, they would have only a few minutes, but Alya needed to be free for them to get out of there, and maybe she could give them some information when she could speak.

“On it, My Lady.” He raised his right hand and exclaimed "Cataclysm!” but nothing happened, he tried again “Cataclysm!”… nothing.

“ What happened Cat Noir?” The concern filled Ladybug's voice upon her seeing the expression of utter horror of her partner.

“I don’t know. This never happened. It doesn’t seem to have anything wrong with my ring, but it's not working.”

Ladybug frowned. Something was very wrong. She took a deep breath before looking at Alya.  
"Don’t worry Alya, we’re going to get you out of here," she said with a conviction that she was far from feeling, Alya nodded. "Lucky charm!”... nothing.


	2. And the game starts

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other in panic. Their powers had never failed before. Neither of them dared to look in Alya's direction. Suddenly a voice echoed in the room.

"Your powers do not work here.” Said a rather robotic voice, but definitely from a man.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked.

“I am the Truth Guardian. I know everything about you, including your identities.”

Both heroes shivered. A villain who knew their identities? Cat Noir felt a mixture of fear and anxiety. There was nothing he wanted more than to know Ladybug's identity. During the last year, his thoughts were permeated by suppositions, his searches in the Ladyblog for any clue that could lead to his beloved bordered addiction. However, what would be the price for such information? What could a person who already knew their identities want?

“What do you want?” Cat Noir demanded.

“Just that you tell the truth.”

“What do you mean by 'the truth'?” Ladybug questioned “If you know all about us, what truth could you still want?”

“I know everything, but you... don’t.” A laugh echoed in the room, but it wasn't an evil laugh as was to be expected. Things were getting weirder.

They looked at each other again. Ladybug felt her heart racing faster. He would reveal their identities. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Alya finding out that the person that she put so much effort into searching was so close to her. What would she think? Would she forgive Marinette for lying for so long? On the other hand, Cat Noir couldn’t help a bit of happiness about discovering who was the girl beneath the mask, but Alya was there, he couldn't take the risk.

“What you want to know?” Cat Noir insisted.

“I will ask questions. Each question answered with the truth unlocks a digit for the code of the young woman's cage there. If you fail, she dies and your Miraculous will be mine.”

"You're bluffing," Ladybug said, doubting the villain that she couldn’t even see.

“Are you going to pay to see?” Teased the voice that could be heard from all directions. "I'll give you ten minutes to try to get out.”

The determination took over the young heroes. They tried everything they could, but there was no way out but the heavy entry door which was locked, there were no windows, only small vents on the top for ventilation. Their weapons were useless, their powers didn’t work. They couldn’t even reach Alya to untie her. Ladybug tried to use her yo-yo to drag the chair, but it was pinned to the floor. There was only one thing to be done.

“Alya, we'll get you out of here. I promise" Ladybug assured her friend.

Cat Noir put his arms around his partner's shoulders and turned her back to Alya.

“She seems a lot less worried than us.” His voice was just above a whisper so the reporter wouldn’t hear.

"She must be in shock or trust us that much. We can’t let her down.”

"So, are we gonna get into his game?" He asked, knowing it was her decision.

“Do you have another option?” Cat Noir shook his head and she let out a resigned sigh.

“What are the conditions?” Cat Noir asked, not knowing where to look until he noticed a small, almost invisible camera near the ceiling.

“As I said, each question unlocks a code. One wrong answer and you lose. When the cage opens the three of you will be free. Don’t forget that I already know all the correct answers.”

Ladybug felt a shiver run down her spine as she thought about the possible questions and who might know so much about her life. She looked at her companion and he nodded.

“Deal.”

“Great! Let's start. First question for you, Cat Noir. Everyone thinks that you are arrogant and cocky, making jokes with everything, always in a good mood. What they don’t know is that this is your true mask, which hides your real feelings.” Cat Noir shivered, it was not possible that this person knew how he really felt. "Tell me, what are these feelings?"

There was silence, Cat Noir felt a tightness in his chest, he wouldn’t be able to do that, he wouldn’t be able to expose himself like that. Ladybug noticed her friend's trepidation and feared that he wouldn’t give the answer. She feared for Alya. She feared what she was about to discover.

“Alright, I'll tell you what they are and you'll just have to agree this time. This mask hides a boy that doesn’t have the attention he needs, always trying to please others, a boy that makes his best without getting the recognition, especially from who really matters. Your false joy hides a lonely boy, lacking affection. Am I right or wrong?”

Ladybug was open-mouthed, she had never thought about her partner in that way, she waited anxiously for his answer hoping that it wasn’t true.

Cat Noir swallowed. The image of his father appeared in his mind, every effort he made to please and receive some of his recognition was never enough. The false smiles that seemed true to the eyes of others after all this time as a model. Seeking recognition as a superhero was an attempt to fill the shortcomings of his empty life. The Villain was right, but he had not realized it until then. He felt naked in front of his Lady and Alya. He felt Ladybug's hand on his shoulder giving him courage.

“You're right.” His voice almost breaking.

A green light lit on the cage door and he felt Ladybug gently squeeze his shoulder but he didn’t look at her. He was vulnerable. Ladybug was disturbed by the discovery and felt guilty for knowing so little about the life of someone so important in her own life. Keeping their identities a secret was important, but she could have made an effort to know him, at least a little. Her musings were interrupted as the voice sounded again.

“Good. Your turn Ladybug. The brave and confident heroine of Paris. What is the reason you didn't reveal your identity to your partner, Ladybug?”

Alya only watched, interested in each answer. Cat Noir began to recover from his own question to pay attention to the answer. Ladybug was tense.

“Our identities have to be kept secret for security reasons.” She stubbornly answered.

"Are you sure that's the answer you're going to give Ladybug? I said I know everything about you, including what only you would know, like your feelings and insecurities. I'll repeat the question and give you one more chance to tell the truth. I don’t think you're willing to risk that girl's life.” Ladybug looked at Alya, who was now terrified. She turned her gaze to the floor. 'It is not possible for him to know my feelings. Who is he?' She thought. "So what's the real reason you don’t reveal your identity to your partner?"

Cat Noir was confused. He had always thought it was for safety. At least, that was the reason she had given him. She sighed... her biggest insecurity. She had to think about Alya, it was her duty to keep everyone safe.

"I don’t want him to be disappointed with who I am behind the mask.”

Cat Noir got even more confused, how could he be disappointed? The voice remained silent, apparently waiting for her to elaborate; Ladybug sighed and with her gaze still on the floor, she began to speak.

“Ladybug is confident, brave, intelligent, but ... without the mask, I'm just an ordinary, insecure, awkward girl who trips over her own foot. I didn’t want him to find out that the Ladybug he so admires doesn’t exist at all. I don’t want him to treat me differently if he knows who I am.”

Another green light lit on. Alya's heart was tight, the way Ladybug had spoken reminded her of Marinette who, although she was one of the most wonderful people she knew, she tended to put herself down and doubt her own abilities. Cat Noir couldn't believe that Ladybug thought so little about herself. Ladybug felt someone embracing her.

“You would never disappoint me. I know you're as human as I am; you have your flaws and insecurities. In our first fight, you were insecure, you wanted to give up, but you turned things around because you knew everyone needed you and that's what matters. What I really admire about you is your good heart and the fact that you are always ready to help others and that, I am sure, doesn't come with the mask ...”

Ladybug felt a tear roll down her face. She didn’t know what she would do if it were not for Cat Noir always supporting and encouraging her. She wiped the treacherous tear from the corner of her eye before looking at him. Her heart raced with the fondness she saw in his face.

“Thanks. It means a lot...”


	3. Sometimes the truth hurts

_“Thanks. It means a lot...”_

"Well, next question to you Cat Noir" the voice interrupted.

"You may ask," he said defiantly.

“Who is your true love and why do you love her?”

The answer seemed obvious. Ladybug would always be the owner of his heart, but a bit of uncertainty invaded him as he remembered the shy cute girl that sat behind him at school. He had been denying his feelings for her for a while. And now what was the truth? Then he remembered the chance that the mysterious voice had given Ladybug and decided to risk the most obvious choice.

“I love Ladybug. I fell in love with her during our second battle against the first villain. At the moment that she put aside her own fears and insecurities to defend Paris. She overcame her own weaknesses to do what was right and that's what I really admire about her.”

Another light lit on, but no one was surprised except for Cat Noir himself who tried his best to hide his relief.

“Very well. Your turn Ladybug. What are your feelings for Cat Noir? Remember, I only accept the truth.”

Ladybug thought for a moment. She had always seen him as a friend, but she knew that if it wasn’t for Adrien, her kitty would have won her heart a long time ago.

"Well… Cat Noir is what I could call my best friend. He is always by my side when I need him and he understands the difficulties of a double life. We face many challenges together, always supporting each other. I have a great affection for him and I can’t imagine my life without my kitty, despite the jokes at the wrong times.” She shook her head and sighed. "No, scratch that. It's his good mood that makes him who he is, always lighting up the mood in the most difficult times, making me laugh or complain… it doesn’t matter, he always eases the battles. He always flirted with me, but he never made it clear that he loved me.” She turned to face Cat Noir. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way, and thank you for not pushing me about it. I really like you, but ...”

"No need to say anything else, Ladybug.” Said the mysterious voice. "Your question is already answered. Let's leave what you were about to say to your last question.”

Cat Noir felt as if his heart had been crushed. The affection that Ladybug expressed in her words couldn't lessen the weight of the expression 'best friend' or the feeling that she loved another person left by the word 'but' right after she had said she liked him. She was in love with someone else, maybe she already had a boyfriend and here he was, hoping to win her over. A mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment threatened to take hold of him and he struggled to control himself; because he would surely have to hear her professing her love for another person in her last question.

The mysterious voice was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be giving Cat Noir the time he needed. Cat Noir wondered if the villain would know what was going on inside him at the moment. Probably, he really seemed to know everything. The next question would be his, what else would this mysterious person want to expose? Or would it be already his identity? He hoped not, with the protection of the mask it would be difficult enough to face what Ladybug would have to say about her love, without the mask it would be impossible.

Ladybug observed Cat Noir and felt terrible. She knew she had hurt him, he was smart and he knew what she was about to say. Alya didn’t know what to think, she had hoped to see her ship LadyNoir come true and almost burst with joy when Cat Noir declared his love for Ladybug. But then Ladybug practically rejected him, and the tension in the air was almost unbearable. There were still three lights on the panel to be lit. One question for each hero and probably the last would be when the masks would finally fall. For the first time, Alya wondered if she had done the right thing agreeing to be a part of this. Her eagerness to see them as a couple and to finally discover their identities didn’t let her realize that it could be putting their partnership at risk. She hadn’t entertained the idea of Ladybug loving anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to take a little longer to be posted since it's not translated yet. I hope you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> The Villain will be revealed on chapter 6. Any guesses?


	4. An enlightening question

Everyone waited anxiously for the next question. Cat Noir felt hurt, but he knew he had no right to blame Ladybug for loving someone else. As she had said herself, he hadn’t been clear about his feelings for her. He just hoped that other person would make her happy. The Mysterious Person seemed to notice the change in Cat Noir's mood and spoke again.

"I’m guessing that you are ready to answer your last question, Cat Noir.”

Cat Noir swallowed. Was he ready? He didn't know what to expect, but he raised his head defiantly. "Let's get this over with."

“Well, in your previous question I realized that you hesitated to give your answer. Maybe you thought you could deceive me. I confess I was surprised by your hesitation. Not because I didn’t know about your feelings for this other girl, but because I thought you were not aware of your own feelings. Well, it seems I was wrong this time.”

Ladybug was taken aback, she had noticed his hesitation but dismissed as insecurity in revealing his feelings for her. He had feelings for another girl. She felt her heart tighten and she rebuked herself for it. What rights did she have to be jealous if she loved another person herself?

“Tell us about this person Cat Noir. Who is she and what is so special about her that was able to cast doubt on who your true love is?”

Cat Noir was at a loss of what to do. What would he say if he had just declared his love for Ladybug? But then he remembered that she would probably have to talk about her love for another guy. Admitting his feelings for Marinette might make things easier for both of them. Then he smirked as he remembered that Alya was there. Well, it would be interesting.

“Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He paused to wait for Alya's reaction that, as expected, was surprised, but Ladybug seemed even more surprised. "Marinette is the most amazing girl I've ever met. Intelligent, gentle, very talented, very optimistic and always ready to help anyone. I dare say she's a hero who doesn't need superpowers to do what's right.” He paused briefly pondering whether to be careful about what to say or not but decided it would be useless since his identity would be revealed anyway. "I spent most of my life isolated and when I went to school for the first time, eager to make friends, she was the first person I actually called a friend. Although she hated me at first for a misunderstanding and still feels uncomfortable around me, I have always regarded her as a good friend. As you said, I wasn’t aware of my feelings for her until I was asked. Well, I guess I'm not going to be able to convince myself that she's just a friend anymore.”

Ladybug couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Friend? Misunderstanding? She was uncomfortable around him? She couldn't remember anyone who fit what he was saying. No one but Adrien. Her head was spinning. She remembered when Alya had suggested that he looked like Cat Noir. Then she remembered the first question he was asked. Adrien always struggled to get recognition and affection from his father, without success. He was lonely and needy but always kept a smile; a smile that she now perceived, was fake. Not to mention the eloquence with which Cat Noir spoke without the jokes and puns. Everything made sense. It was like fitting the last piece of a complicated puzzle. Wait ... that meant Adrien Agreste loved her, with or without the mask! It was too good to be true. Ladybug was ecstatic.

“It seems that you really like this girl Cat Noir.” Ladybug couldn’t help herself.

“Yes, I guess so.” He was a bit uncomfortable with Ladybug's wide smile. 'She doesn’t care at all.' He thought, 'Of course, she’s probably relieved. Now she can profess her love for God-knows-who.' It hurt, but he already expected it.

"Well, I guess you already have someone to replace me in your heart then.” Ladybug teased and giggled, that soon disappeared when she saw the fury in his gaze.

“Marinette is no replacement for anyone.” He said barely restraining his fury “She deserves much more than that. She deserves someone who loves her completely, not as a second option. She deserves someone much better than me.” He lowered and shook his head slowly. He was shocked by the intensity of his own feelings.

So was Alya. If she wasn't mistaken, Cat Noir was Adrien and the way he talked about her best friend was much more than she expected of him. She and Nino were tired of waiting for him to realize that he liked Marinette. Now she was totally disheartened, not only would Ladybug and Cat Noir not be together, but Adrien had implied that even loving Marinette he would do nothing about it. And to add to this, Alya really didn’t want Marinette to be his second choice. He was right, she deserved much better.

Ladybug was over the moon, barely controlling her excitement. 'She deserved someone who loved her completely,' little did he knew that he was more than worthy of that spot. She only hoped he would be happy when he learned that the two girls he loved were, in fact, only one. She would have to wait and see.

Another light lit on the panel. “Looks like this is going better than planned.” The voice said in an amused tone.

Ladybug was eager for her next question. She had an idea of what it would be and was already planning the answer she’d give. She was also beginning to suspect who the villain was. His attitudes were quite suspicious. One more puzzle was beginning to be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is my story so far? I'd love some feedback.


	5. The masks fall

"It's a rather ingenious plan, I’d say. I wonder how you got all these details about our lives. I guess it's my turn now. What's the question?”

"Oh, Ladybug, anxious as ever I see.” He chuckled.

'This guy is having fun at our expense,' thought Cat Noir.

“I think you already know what the question is, anyway... Who is this boy you love so much and why?”

Cat Noir sighed as Ladybug glanced at him. It was time to know who his rival was.

“His name is Adrien Agreste.” She said simply.

“A-Adrien Agreste, the model?” Cat Noir stammered completely dumbfounded making Ladybug look at him.

“Yes, him.” She returned her gaze to the wall where the camera was positioned, she couldn’t face him now. "Well, Adrien is famous, rich, and extremely handsome," Cat Noir felt as if he was punched in the stomach, these were the last things with which he wanted to draw Ladybug’s attention “but this isn’t why I fell in love with him, so I ask you not to refer to Adrien as ‘the model’, he is much more than that. In fact, when I met him, it made me think he was a spoiled rich kid, just like Chloe, but I was wrong. He proved to be exactly the opposite. He is kind, polite and treats everyone as equals, he doesn’t leave his fame and money go to his head.”

“Wow! You seem to know him well." Cat Noir said a little relieved to know that she wasn’t just one of his fangirls who knew him only through magazines and billboards. She had to be someone close to him, maybe from school.

“You would be surprised by how much I know about him. For example, I know he always puts others before himself. You can see it when he takes Chloe off of him with kindness when she clings to him, or the patience he has when talking to Marinette since he probably doesn’t understand anything she says. Or when he puts a fake smile on his face to keep Nino from worrying too much about him. Adrien is a boy who deals with the absence of his mother and the negligence of his father, let alone that he had Chloe as his only friend for so long that it is difficult to understand how he is able to be the kindest and most considerate boy that I know. He is lonely and treasures the few friends he has. He watches himself all the time to behave the way everyone expects him to. He is the perfect student, cover of magazines, the perfect son of Gabriel Agreste.” Cat Noir lowered his head, it was exactly like everyone saw him “It must be hard for him to control himself and not have the freedom to be how he truly is.”

She turned and looked into Cat Noir's eyes as he lifted his head. He was speechless, she had to be really close to him to realize all of that. If that was the case, how could he not know who she was? Maybe some kind of magic would protect them from being recognized. She had not given any personal information about herself, unlike him. He had a feeling she already knew who he was.

“I believe that’s why he enjoys so much the freedom that the mask covering his face provides.” She winked at him and smiled.

"So you know.” He smiled back.

Ladybug approached him and took the hand that carried his Miraculous.

“I don’t know how someone as busy as you can find time to be a superhero, but this just proves how selfless you are. I hope I was clear about how much you mean to me. I couldn’t be happier that my best friend, to whom I entrust my life, is also the boy I've fallen in love with.” She said throwing herself into his arms.

The second last light lit on the panel as Alya watched the scene in front of her intrigued. Cat Noir was Adrien and Ladybug had never given Cat Noir a chance because she loved Adrien, so now they could live happily ever after. But what about Marinette? Where does she fit in this? Of course, she didn’t want Marinette to be the second choice, but her friend would still suffer a lot. And what about the feelings Adrien had made clear he had for her, would Ladybug accept it so easily? She didn’t seem to remember what had happened or how he had confronted her only a few minutes ago. Everything was very confusing and Alya still had no idea of who Ladybug was.

Cat Noir was in the clouds. Ladybug loved him and was in his arms now. He moved away a little to look at her; the urge to kiss her was immense. But when he looked into her eyes, another pair of blue eyes crossed his mind, he felt a lump in his throat, he disentangled from her arms and turned his back to her.

“What's wrong?” Ladybug asked in a daze. "Aren’t you happy that I return your feelings?"

“Marinette.” He said, still with his back to her in an indecipherable voice.

Ladybug was startled. Had he finally connected the dots and was disappointed? Or had she gone too far? Maybe she should have given hints of who she was, or said it right away. How could she fix this now? She had to do something. But she didn’t have time as he continued.

“My feelings for her are too strong to be ignored.” He stared at Ladybug again, and she sighed in relief for the time being. "Neither of you deserve half of a love. I just can’t choose between you and her to love.”

Ladybug had to hold back the laughter to not make matters worse, but it was hilarious. The whole situation of this crossed love was hilarious. She expected to laugh about it in the future, but now she had to work it out.

"What if I say you don’t have to choose? We...”

"You're not insinuating that I keep both, are you? This is ridiculous. Marinette would never accept it, even if you would. Not to mention how I’d feel.” He interrupted her.

"You're right, she wouldn’t share you with anyone, but that's not what I was going to say. Well… in a way it is.” He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "You don’t have to choose nor be with two girls, only one.”

“What do you mean by that?” He asked not wanting to jump into the conclusions that were coming to his mind.

Instead of answering Ladybug just said “Tikki, spots off”.

Both Alya and Cat Noir had to close their eyes due to the blinding pink light of Ladybug's transformation and when they opened them, they weren't so surprised. Cat Noir was so ecstatic that he ran to Marinette, took her in his arms, and spun her around.

“Marinette, it's you! It’s you!” and then he lowered her slowly without breaking eye contact “This couldn’t be more perfect.” He cupped her cheek with one hand as he hugged her with the other. “I thought I couldn’t love Ladybug more than I already did, but I was completely mistaken.” Marinette felt herself melt at his words. "You're even more wonderful beneath the mask than I had imagined."

And as he couldn’t take it any longer, he took her lips in his. It was his first (conscious) kiss and it was perfect, soft and delicate, just like her. Ah! How he loved her. He stepped back a little and ended his own transformation with her still in his arms. She was blushing, as always, and now he understood why. He wanted to kiss her again, but the click of the cage opening when the last light lit on the panel brought him to reality.

“Alya!” They said in unison.


	6. Conclusions

_“Alya!” They said in unison._

"We’ll set you free.” Adrien said as he hurried into the cage to untie Alya's hands. Marinette turned her attention to the silver tape in Alya's mouth.

“It will hurt a little. Hold on.” As Marinette removed the tape, she noticed that there was basically no glue. 'He was careful,' she thought. Everything was falling into place, she just couldn’t understand why he did something so complicated.

"It was you all along.” Alya interrupted her thoughts by hugging her. "I cannot believe I spent so much time trying to figure out who Ladybug was and she was right by my side.” She said, running her hand over her face.

“I can’t understand how I didn’t see it before either.” Adrien put his arm around Marinette's shoulder. A gesture so common for Chat Noir, but that felt strange coming from Adrien.

“No, you don’t understand. I created the Ladyblog, I tried everything to find out who she was, I created theories, I followed a lot of girls on the streets to see if I could find out anything.” she was almost pulling her hair out at this point “I interviewed Ladybug in an interview that Marinette got for me. The History book ... that was your book and you took me to the museum to mislead me. Oh my God, how could I not see that? You're always late, always disappearing during an attack.” She lowered her head and shrugged resignedly. "I guess I'm not cut out to be a reporter."

Adrien was surprised at the amusement in Marinette's expression since he was also confused by the fact that he had not been able to connect the dots. It was all so obvious now.

“Calm down Alya. You're already a great reporter, but our identities are protected by magic.”

“How do you know?” Asked Adrien, who had made the same assumption, but was not as certain as Marinette seemed to be.

"I suppose that Plagg hasn’t told you anything about it." Said a sweet voice from behind them. It was Tikki, who had kept at a distance with Plagg since the transformations had been undone. "But it's true, there's magic protecting you from being physically recognized by anyone, including other Miraculous holders. It is important in case of a Miraculous falls into the wrong hands.”

“Like Hawkmoth?” Asked Adrien.

“Exactly.”

“But what about the other clues, like she being late or never being present in an attack?” Alya asked, still not understanding.

“People never suspect who is very close to them. You know all Marinette flaws and you couldn’t relate them to the image you created of Ladybug. You suspected about Adrien because he wasn't so close to you.”

“True. But I dismissed it because they act completely different. It's hard to believe that Mr. Perfection here is that cat who makes jokes all the time and doesn’t stop flirting with Ladybug.”

Adrien and Marinette blushed to the tip of their ears, they still needed to get used to it. But she wrapped her arms around his waist as she said, "I think that was clear as we were answering our questions. When he is Cat Noir he doesn’t carry the weight of the name Agreste and feels free to be who he is. Is not it?” She lifted her head to look at him.

“Well, it is ... but Plagg also influences my behavior. So, actually, I'm a mix of Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir.”

"Perfect for me ..." Marinette looked at him with such love that he couldn’t resist and did what he intended to do when he was interrupted as Alya had been freed.

He leaned down and kissed Marinette again, now as Adrien. It was different; he could feel her skin in his hands without the barrier of his suit. It seemed that everything had disappeared, they forgot Alya, they forgot the villain ... they were enjoying each other as if they wanted to pour into a single kiss all the love they had kept inside them for so long. It was an innocent, tender kiss, characteristic of a teenage couple with a newly discovered love, but loaded with a bond of those who already knew each other more than any other couple. There were no more secrets between them. Their souls were stripped naked by the Truth Guardian's questions. Marinette realized as the last piece of the complicated puzzle fell in its place inside her mind.

Alya was happy, more than happy indeed. She had finally managed to get her two friends together, discover the identity of her idols, and make her ship LadyNoir come true. And all because she had agreed to cooperate with the plan. “Oh my God, I'm so happy to have accepted to participate in this!!!” She said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Adrien flinched, seeming, just now, to remember that they had an audience. “You agreed to participate in a villain's plan? Don’t you have any sense?” He asked indignantly.

"He promised me not to hurt you and that I would know who you were. He was careful to don't hurt me.”

“Adrien is right, Alya. We only agreed to take part in this game because we had no choice. You always risk too much to get the information you want. I've lost count of how many times you've been in danger during an attack to get footage for the Ladyblog. It’s very dangerous, you could have caused a big problem for you and for us.” Marinette reasoned.

“I’m sorry. I promise I'll be more careful from now on.”

"Good. Fortunately, this time, you were not in any danger.”

“How can you say she wasn’t in danger?” Asked Adrien, dissatisfied with the calmness of his partner. "He knows our identities, he had information about us that I have no idea how he got it. Even if we can capture him, Hawkmoth already has all the information he needs to get our Miraculous.”

Marinette couldn’t take it and burst into laughter, leaving Adrien even more skeptical. He waited impassively for her to stop laughing to ask, "Are you going to tell me what's so funny?" Adrien asked, his arms folded across his chest.

“I’m… sorry!” she said recovering from her fit of laughter “But this villain is totally harmless and he's not under Hawkmoth’s control. He would be the last person to give information about us to him.”

"Do you know who he is?" Adrien asked confused. “How?”

"There is only one person capable of knowing so much about us and yet controlling our powers, with help of course.” She looked at Plagg and Tikki who smiled apologetically.

“You are very smart Ladybug.” Sounded the mysterious voice, but now coming from the door that had been inside the cage all the time.

Adrien turned to confront whoever he was, prepared for a fight. But he was taken aback when he saw a small, old, apparently Chinese man, with a long goatee and Hawaiian shirt. Adrien was sure he had seen the man somewhere. Near his head floated a small green creature that resembled a turtle. Definitely a Kwami.


	7. Marinette "Holmes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich Marinette tells how she discovered who the villain was. And also find out Master Fu's reasons. (I bet most of you weren't expecting Master Fu as a villain).

“Adrien, this is Master Fu.” Introduced Marinette.

“Master Fu?” Adrien asked curiously wondering why he had never heard about him. He made a mental note, Plagg had some explaining to do.

“That's right, I am the Guardian of the Miraculous, I'm the one who chose you to be Cat Noir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, young man.” Master Fu watched Adrien's pensive expression.

“You chose me ... that’s how you knew our identities. And that's why you seemed familiar to me. Wait ... Guardian of the Miraculous ... it means that 'The Truth Guardian' was a pun.” Adrien couldn’t help the grin to form on his face, Cat Noir’s signature grin.

"I knew you would notice.” Master Fu chuckled.

"I suppose you already knew him," Adrien said, turning his gaze to Marinette. "How did you find out that he planned it all?"

"I want to know that too, Ladybug. I don’t think I left enough clues.”

"Well, it was like fitting the pieces of a puzzle. The video in Alya's phone gave us the impression that she was captured by an Akumatized person with that green arm and all, which wouldn’t be new.” She looked accusingly at Alya. "But both Cat Noir and I thought it was strange that there were no signs of destruction and it was too quiet. Usually, villains try to draw our attention to get our Miraculous, and then we suspect it might not be an attack. Besides, Alya didn’t seem frightened, which added to my suspicion. And ‘The Truth Guardian’ didn’t demand our Miraculous.”

"I expected you to come to that conclusion, but how did you find out it was me?" Master Fu was intrigued.

"The questions were very familiar. I remembered Tikki asking similar questions and insisting, mainly on my feelings for Cat Noir. Then I started to suspect that Tikki was involved since our powers didn’t work, that made sense. You already knew our identities, but I imagine the information was our Kwamis’ doing.”

“Makes sense. Now I remember Plagg asking me about Marinette, but I didn’t think much of it. He always teased me about you being my girlfriend anyway.” Adrien said and winked at Marinette which made her blush slightly.

“I already like you Plagg.” Alya said.

“Finally someone with good taste.” He said sitting on Alya's shoulder.

"You're right, I needed their help." admitted Master Fu.

“I was intrigued by our powers though. I thought our kwamis ... well… that they had no choice but to obey us.”

“They really have to obey their master, but I am your master and I have my own powers.” Master Fu looked at Ladybug's hopeful expression and answered in advance to her unasked question. "No, Ladybug, I cannot influence Nooroo. Not when he's serving evil purposes.”

“It’s a shame.” She said, obviously disappointed. “Well, moving on... things were falling into place slowly, no villain would have been so patient and give us the chance to change our answers. It was clear that there was no intention of hurting Alya. You also mentioned how anxious I am, as your Miraculous is the Turtle, I remembered the green arm in the video. I only lacked the reason, if it was only to reveal our identities, everything could have been much simpler. In fact, I found the questions rather cruel.”

"So, what have you concluded?"

"Hum ... if we simply revealed our identities, we wouldn’t have said everything we have. You’ve forced us to reveal our true feelings, now there is no room for doubt about our love for each other. So I imagine that your intention, apart from revealing our identities and put an end to those criss-crossed feelings, was making us be completely honest and eliminate any secrets between us.”

Adrien was amazed by her line of reasoning, he had not paid attention to all those details, nor would, even if he had known this Master Fu. She never failed to impress him.

“Quite clever of you.” Master Fu was addressing Marinette “Your attention to details is exceptional. But I had other reasons than to bring you two together.”

"But we must confess that we were tired of seeing you both running in circles when the solution would only be to reveal your identities.” Said Wayzz.

“I couldn’t take it anymore.” Plagg complained. Tikki just chuckled.

"And what were your motives then, Master?" Adrien asked.

“I have done some research about the Miraculous and what I discovered made me worried. If my suspicions are confirmed, you two will have a great challenge ahead of you. It will be necessary for you to know yourselves deeply and to trust one another without reservations. Now it’s interesting that you have found my questions cruel Marinette.”

“That's what I can tell by the way they affected Cat Noir. I think you could have been a little less harsh with them.” Adrien was astonished, she was standing up to her own master for him. Master Fu openly studied Marinette's posture, but she didn’t back off.

“I like the way you defend your partner. Even against me. However, it was my intention that my questions would be harsh. As I said, you have a great challenge ahead of you and I needed to know if Cat Noir was able to control his own emotions. With the power of destruction, it can be very dangerous if he allows the emotions to take over him.”

“That was a test then.” Said Marinette.

“I'd rather say it was training. And you, Adrien, did very well, you managed to control your anger and jealousy. Instead of confronting Ladybug, you have channeled your emotions to the love you have for Marinette.”

“And that's when I understood the plan.” Said Marinette.

“Also, by refusing to choose one of the girls because it wouldn’t be fair to any of them, you showed that you can put what is right above your own desires. This will be especially important in the future.”

"What did you discover, Master?" Marinette asked, worried about his emphasis on Cat Noir's emotions. Had he returned to the theory that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth? It was the only explanation for all this.

“I'm still not sure, so I will not say. The fact is that I am satisfied with your actions Adrien. As for you Marinette, I was surprised by your deduction abilities; this will also be very useful. But even so, I want to train and prepare both of you for a final battle. In addition to providing you with help.”

“Help? In what way?” Adrien asked.

“There are other Miraculous, young man, and I already have the ideal person for one of them.”

“A new superhero. This is going to be great.” Said Adrien enthusiastically. "When are we going to meet this person?"

“Right now.” Master Fu pulled out a small box from his pocket that Adrien immediately recognized and turned to face Alya. "Alya Césaire, I'm granting you the fox's Miraculous and the power of illusion. From now on, you three will be a team and must protect and support each other. Your identities must be kept secret. I hope you understand that none of this can be made public.”

Alya who had been paralyzed with the little box in her hand understood what the master was saying. “Of course master. None of this will go to my blog. And I won’t tell anyone, not even Nino. If Adrien succeeds, I can do it too.” She looked at the little box. "Wow, that's awesome! I'm going to be a real superhero!!! Yeah!” The other occupants of the room laughed at Alya's enthusiastic demeanor.

"Aren’t you going to open the box, Alya? You'll love Trixx.” Tikki said.

Alya opened the mysterious box, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. When she opened them, a small creature similar to the other kwamis was floating in front of her, with large purple eyes and a reddish orange body with white details, tail and ears resembling a red fox.

“Hello, my name is Trixx, I am your kwami.”

"My kwami, wow! I'm Alya, I think we're going to get along just fine.” Alya took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"And then what will be your name?" Asked Marinette.

“Can I choose?” Everyone nodded and she looked at the kwami pensively “Rena Rouge, you can call me Rena Rouge.”

“Very appropriate.” Said Master Fu. "My purpose here has been fulfilled. You are free. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon Master.” Said the three superheroes in unison, and they left laughing. They were already in sync.

“They will be a great team, Master.”

“I hope so, Wayzz. I hope so.”


	8. The beggining of an uncertain future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on our cat's head? 
> 
> In wich the story ends but it's only the beggining of our heroes' challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story. The next is a special one with Master Fu's development of the plan.  
> Please leave comments, I want to know if you liked my story.

The three of them left the building with a big smile on their faces. Each one with their own reason. One single afternoon had turned their lives upside down. They were happy, but they knew that challenges awaited them.

"So what do we do now?" Alya asked.

"I think Adrien's been out of his house for too long. Someone can notice his absence.”

“Not necessarily. My father is out of town and Natalie went with him. The other employees won’t look for me. I don’t need to go back just yet.”

“If you say so.” Marinette said choosing not to mention his lonely life, this wasn’t the time. “Let's transform again and go with Alya to the police station. We have some explaining to do.”

“Wow. I had even forgotten that the police were involved. What are we going to tell them?” Adrien asked worriedly.

“I don’t know yet.”

“We can say that some friends wanted to show me how dangerous it is to always be at the front line of an attack and they pulled a prank on me.” Offered Alya.

“It's a good explanation ... however, the police will want to know who your friends are and we'll have a problem. Many officers were involved, not to mention the press and two superheroes. They could even arrest said friends.” Adrien said wondering what his father would say if he got arrested for such joke.

“Adrien’s right, but the idea is good. We might say that some teenagers played this joke with you because they wanted to scare you. Then you managed to get away and wasn't able to recognize them because they were in disguise. And you stayed hidden until you saw the heroes and asked for help.”

“Great idea.” Agreed Adrien taking Marinette's hand in his and starting to walk. "Let's find a safe place."

Alya watched the couple walking hand in hand in front of her and sighed. It all seemed so surreal, trying to get them together for so long and there they were, completely in love and closer than she could have ever dreamed. When they reached an alley, the two heroes transformed and took Alya to the police station for explanations. Alya wanted to transform too, but that wasn't the time. She had to wait until she was alone to have all her questions answered by the cute Kwami that was now hiding in her clothes. She was a heroine now ... surreal, it was the right word.

 

As they left the police station Alya recorded a video with Ladybug and Cat Noir to explain the situation to her followers on the Ladyblog and took the opportunity to talk about the hazard of being close to an attack.

“See you tomorrow, guys.” Alya said and then whispering in Marinette's ear she continued. "We have a lot to chat tomorrow, I want all the details." She winked at her friend and left.

“See you tomorrow, Alya.” Adrien replied. "Can I walk you home, my lady?"

“Of course you can, kitty.” Adrien smiled as Marinette put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her lips a soft kiss and they headed for the bakery. “Do you want to come inside? Mom should be finishing dinner.” She asked when they arrived at their destination and he nodded. They had barely entered the house when Sabine came running to them.

"Marinette, where were you? You ran off and didn’t answer the phone.”

“Sorry, Mom. I needed to look for Alya and forgot my cell phone at home.” Marinette said in embarrassment as her mother hugged her.

“Thank God everything turned out fine. We saw the news on TV. It was a bad joke, but it could have been a really bad thing.” She finally seemed to notice Adrien's presence. "Adrien, I'm sorry I was so worried about Marinette that I didn’t even see you."

“I understand ma’am.”

“Please, call me Sabine.”

"Sabine, who are you talking to, any news ..." Tom appeared in the living room drying his hair with a towel. "Marinette, we were so worried.”

“Sorry, Dad. Everything's fine now. Oh ... Adrien's having dinner with us if that's all right.”

"Of course, dear," said Sabine.

“Well, I can’t stay for dinner, Mari” Adrien was fidgeting with his hands.

“But I thought...”

“I wanted to come inside, but not for dinner” he looked at Marinette's parents and continued. "In fact, I wanted ...” he felt his throat dry with nervousness, he thought it would be easier “I wanted to ask your permission to date Marinette.” He managed to say in a slightly shaky voice.

Marinette was surprised, she didn’t expect it, and held her breath when her father made a serious face and seemed to consider the answer. Adrien felt his hand sweat; the seconds felt like an eternity.

"I don’t know," Tom finally said with an indecipherable expression. "You're a model, and there are a lot of girls at your feet…"

"You're right, sir. I'm a model and I have a lot of fans, but they're just fans, I love your daughter and ..." Adrien started on the verge of despair, but was interrupted.

“Tom!” Sabine scolded seeing the boy's nervousness.

“Relax son!” Tom patted Adrien on the back and both, Adrien and Marinette, let out the air they were holding. "You're most welcome to our family. In fact, I think it took you long enough.”

“Dad!” Marinette blushed and Tom let out a laugh, causing Sabine and Adrien to laugh too.

“Thank you, sir.” Adrien said when Tom stopped laughing.

"Call me Tom. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

“Yes, I am. I spent the whole afternoon out of my house, but I will accept the offer at another opportunity.”

“You can come whenever you want, son.” Sabine said.

“Thank you. Mari, can you walk me downstairs?”

“Sure” They left the room wrapped in each other’s arms not noticing the lovesick sigh of the couple watching them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Princess.” He leaned down and kissed her.

"Argh, let's go home. I'm hungry."

“Plagg!” cried Adrien and Tikki at the same time. And Marinette laughed.

“See you tomorrow.” She said between giggles.

 

Marinette had to put up with her parents' teasing throughout dinner. Then she washed the dishes and went upstairs to finish the tedious Physics homework that was lying forgotten on her desk.

“This was a crazy day.” Marinette slumped on her chair.

“But it was worth it, now you're happy with Adrien.” The kwami beamed.

“Ah Adrien!” Marinette sighed daydreaming. "But this Physics assignment is still killing me.”

"You know," Tikki sat above Marinette's tablet. "Now that Adrien is your boyfriend, you can ask him for help.”

“Maybe next time, I don’t want to bother him today.”

“Bother me with what?” sounded a very familiar voice through the trapdoor of her balcony and Marinette jumped startled.

“Gosh! You scared me.” She stared into the green eyes that peered through the opening of the trapdoor.

“Sorry, I heard my name. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” she said only remembering his photos on the walls when he landed and looked around.

“Wow, you have plenty of photos!” He looked surprised but not upset. "Looks like you really like looking at my irresistible figure!" He teased wiggling his eyebrows.

“Argh! Don’t get a big head over this.” He laughed “Since you are here, you can help me with this Physics assignment.”

"So that's what you needed help with." He sat next to her. "It will be my pleasure." His voice was barely above a whisper which made her shiver.

With his help, Marinette finished the activities in a short period of time, she would definitely ask for his help in a very near future. “Thanks for your help, but... why did you come here?” She asked and his expression turned shady. "What's bothering you?"

Cat Noir got up and started pacing the room. Marinette got worried; she had never seen him so unsettled. “When I was alone at home I began to think about what happened today and… about Master Fu's reasons. He seemed really concerned about my emotions. Then I remembered when you said that my father could be Hawkmoth, but you didn’t explain why. Why Marinette? What made you think my father could be him?”

Marinette was silent for a while, but sighed resignedly, she couldn’t hide it from him. “Your father owns a very important book about the Miraculous. Master Fu said that that book was lost along with the Peacock and the Moth Miraculous when the Temple of the Guardians was destroyed. He also told me he always believed that whoever had the book would also have the Miraculous.”

“It makes sense. But what about the fact that my father was Akumatized?”

“When the battle was over I asked the master about it and he said that it was unlikely that your father was Hawkmoth.”

Adrien pondered for a moment. “Unlikely ... not impossible. Perhaps he has discovered that Hawkmoth can akumatize himself...” He sat on the edge of the chaise and put his head in his hands “and is worried that I can put my father above everything else."

“We still don’t know what he discovered, in addition he said he wasn’t sure.” She knelt in front of him touching his shoulder. And he lifted his head to look at her.

“Mari, I pressed Plagg and he said that Master Fu wanted to make sure that my father wasn’t in town to do what he did today. I can only think that he wouldn’t lock us in that place knowing that an attack could happen at any moment.”

“That's right.” Marinette sighed and got up. "As the master said, we have to trust each other. So I'll tell you what I think he found out.” He looked at her expectantly.

“Go ahead, Sherlock.” He teased to try to ease the tension and she smiled.

"I think your father has akumatized himself to divert our attention from the book, and the master is worried that-" she looked at him hesitantly, "if your father is really Hawkmoth, he can offer you to bring your mother back in exchange for our Miraculous.”

Adrien's eyes were wide with surprise and his hands began to tremble, as did his voice as he asked “He can do that? I mean .... bring my mother back?” His voice was full of hope, and Marinette understood the master's concern.

“The Cat and Ladybug Miraculous together have supreme power.” His eyes lit up. "But everything comes with a price. To bring your mother back someone innocent would have to pay that price. If it were simple I'd pick up your Miraculous now and bring her back to you ... but it's not.” She sighed lowering her gaze.

“That's why he said that it would be important for me to put what is right above my own wills.” He said with a bitter smile of resignation.

Marinette saw the sadness in his eyes and embraced him. He accepted the hug, but when she tried to kiss him he stepped back. “We can’t do this.” He said, backing off of her.

“What can't we do?”. Marinette asked confused.

“You and I ... we cannot be together.”

“Wait! Are you breaking up with me?” She asked indignantly.

“I am.” He said dryly.

“After everything we went through today? You ... you've just asked my parents’ permission to date me. You can’t be serious.” She tried to approach him, but he stepped back again.

"Marinette, I'm almost certain that my father is Hawkmoth, and if so, you’d better stay away from me.” He said heading to her balcony without looking at her.

“No, no, come back here! We haven’t finished talking yet.” But when she managed to get to her balcony, he was gone. “Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug went to the Agreste mansion, but he wasn’t there. Then she started looking for him around the city and found him sitting between the beams of the Eiffel Tower, his back pressed to the beam, his arms on his knees and his head back with his eyes closed.

"You can’t leave without explaining why I should stay away from you." She said with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Unless you're thinking ..."

“In taking his side?” He cut her off. "Of course not. Do you trust me so little?” He gave her a hurt glare.

“I trust you with my life Cat Noir, but you said that we couldn’t be together soon after I said he could bring your mother back.” She sat on her heels in front of him. "I know how much you suffer from her absence.” She wanted to touch him, to comfort him in some way, but she didn’t.

“What I wanted most was for her to be here with me.” He avoided Ladybug's gaze and tried to hide a tear from the corner of his eye. "But I won’t risk anyone's life to bring her back. Damn it! I'm a superhero ... and ... even if it wasn’t, I wouldn’t join Hawkmoth, whether he was my father or not.” He looked at her. "I know you were telling the truth when you said you'd bring her to me if you could. I also know that you would risk your own life if that was the case.” Ladybug smiled knowing he was right.

“Then why? Why don’t you want to stay with me any longer?” She shifted to a more comfortable position with her legs in front of her.

"You have no idea how much it hurts me to make this decision. I really want to be with you, I love you. But I cannot put you in the midst of the chaos that my life will become.”

“But ...”

"If my father is really Hawkmoth," he went on, without giving her room to rebut, "which is almost certain, when we finally defeat him, he'll be arrested, the justice must take all he has to cover moral damages and things like that. Who knows what will happen to me. They may even accuse me as his accomplice. And I have no alibi during the attacks. And ... no one will know that I helped arrest my own father. People will judge me for what he did and I will ... maybe even have to leave the country to avoid people's accusing stares.”

Ladybug felt her heart being crushed. Everything he said made sense. The prospects of being the son of a super-villain weren’t good at all. 

“You're right.” He looked up at her, surprised that she agreed so easily. "Maybe people will judge you for his mistakes, maybe you'll lose your money and probably some friends." She said thinking about Chloe. "Maybe everything will change ... almost everything. Your true friends will stay. Nino won’t abandon you because of that, I'm sure, nor Alya.”

"I know Nino won’t, and Alya will know the truth.”

“So ...” she paused and this time took his hands in hers “There is another thing that will never change. I'll always be by your side.”

"He's done so much harm to you ..." He looked down.

"Hey, look at me." She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to face her. "I won’t judge you for your father's mistakes. And I don’t care if you're going to have money or not. I fell in love with Adrien Agreste for what he has inside, not for his money and fame. And I will never abandon my best friend and partner. You should know this. How many times have you risked your own life for me?” Tears began to roll down both of their faces “If you go down, I go down with you. If you have to leave the country, I'll go with you. Don’t you think you're going to get away from me so easily. Got it?”

He threw himself at her and let the tears roll freely as she wrapped him in her arms and stroked his hair. He hadn’t cried close to anyone since his mother's disappearance, but her embrace was so comforting that he didn’t care what she would think of him. He was tired of being the perfect kid, tired of pretending he didn’t suffer. But with her, he didn’t have to pretend. She knew him better than anyone else had ever known him, or ever will. He stayed in her arms until the tears had subsided, and then he moved away a little.

“You have your family, you know, you cannot abandon them.”

“A family that is also yours now. Didn’t you hear my father? I'm sure they would adopt you if that was the case. Which I hope it’s not. I don’t want you as my brother.” He finally smiled and she struggled not to say, ‘I can’t marry my brother.’

"Oh Mari." He leaned back in the tower and pulled her into his arms, nestling her in his chest. "I think I'm the luckiest black cat in the world.

“I am a ladybug, did you forget it? Symbol of luck. We balance each other.”

He looked into her eyes. He had in his arms an incredible girl who loved him unconditionally. His future was uncertain, but with her, he knew he could face any challenge. He smiled at how foolish he had been thinking he could stay away from her to protect her. She was stubborn and he was grateful for that.

He kissed her gently and they remained in each other's arms under the starry sky at the top of the Paris symbol. They both knew the future was uncertain, but they trusted each other with their lives, with their souls. They would face anything, as long as they were together.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is over 4 thousand words. So it's going to take longer to translate, but still a few days.


	9. The plan - How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter that shows how the plan was arranged. 
> 
> This chapter takes place before our heroes were locked up.

Master Fu shook his head and frowned. He had spent many hours studying the book he had copied from Gabriel Agreste. Wayzz had never seen him with such a worried expression before.

“Have you discovered anything Master?”

“Yes, Wayzz, unfortunately, yes. I have a suspect for Hawkmoth.”

“This should be good, now we can draw up a plan to get to him.” Said the Kwami, noting the sadness in his master's countenance.

“Do you remember when Ladybug thought that Gabriel Agreste could be Hawkmoth?”

“And we ruled him out because he was Akumatized.” Wayzz finished for him.

“I found out that Hawkmoth has the means to akumatize himself, as long as he has negative emotions. That day Mr. Agreste was furious with his son because Adrien had lost the spell book. The same book I always thought would be with the Moth Miraculous.”

“It means that he had the negative emotion and the motive to be akumatized. Do you think he did this to mislead us?”

“I'm almost sure, Wayzz. And if Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, I'm afraid I've chosen the wrong person to be Cat Noir.”

"You’d have chosen his own son. Are you thinking he can take his father side?”

“I don't know, Wayzz. With both Miraculous, Mr. Agreste can do everything he wants, including bringing his wife back.”

“But that would be very dangerous. Bad things would happen.”

“Yes. And my fear is that Adrien puts his desire to have his mother back above his duties as a superhero. And being the bearer of the Miraculous of destruction he is very dangerous as an ally of Hawkmoth.” Master Fu paced back and forth, hands clasped behind his back, clearly shaken.

“Ladybug would have no chance against them. What are we going to do, Master?” the kwami was very concerned, both with the situation and the agitation of his master.

“I still don”t know. It would have been easier if Marinette hadn't insisted on keeping their identities a secret. She needs to know who Cat Noir is. Maybe she can give him the support he needs. I'll think about it calmly.

 

**

 

Wayzz was worried. Master Fu had spent most of his time in the last two days writing in a small notebook murmuring to himself, sometimes frowning, sometimes laughing, totally different from the tranquil Master he knew.

"What are you doing, Master?" Wayzz couldn’t help his curiosity.

“I had an idea to solve our problem with Hawkmoth where Adrien is concerned.” He said without stopping scribbling.

“And what is this idea?”

"I'll force them to reveal their identities."

"And why are you writing so much? Looks like you’re making a war plan. Wouldn’t it be just call them here and reveal their identities?” Wayzz was confused. It was so simple.

“You see, Wayzz” The master finally stopped writing and turned his attention to his confused kwami “If I call them here, they will reveal their identities and, with some luck, will admit that they like each other. But if Adrien admits his feelings for Ladybug we may have an even bigger problem.

"She may think he likes her just because she's Ladybug and not for herself.”

“Exactly. I am formulating a plan to get them to admit their feelings on both sides of their masks and then reveal their identities. But most importantly, I'm going to get them to reveal their weaknesses and this will help me measure Cat Noir's control over his own emotions. Take a look at the questions they will have to answer.”

"I suppose the order of the questions is important to stir up Adrien's emotions." Wayzz said after examining the questions.

"I want to see his reaction when he thinks she's in love with someone else." Said the master, trying to hide a giggle.

“It sounds complicated, Master. How do you plan to do this?”

“We’ll need help.”

“From who?”

“Tikki and Plagg, to begin with. I'll need you to explain the plan to Tikki without Marinette noticing.”

"I can talk to her while you shop in the bakery.”

They talked about the details of the plan for a while. They discussed the best way to control the powers of Ladybug and Cat Noir. How the place should be and other things.

"How are we going to get them there?" Asked Wayzz.

"We're going to need a hostage."

“Are we going to kidnap someone? Worse, you’re going to let this person discover their identity?” The Kwami was stupefied.

“Calm down, Wayzz. I won’t kidnap anyone. I'll propose a deal to Alya Césaire. She helps us and gets to know who the heroes she likes so much are. I doubt she will refuse.”

“Isn’t Alya the Ladyblog girl? And if she ...”

"She's not going to jeopardize her best friend's identity. Besides, I intend to give her the Fox Miraculous.”

"I thought you didn't want to risk another Miraculous." Said Wayzz, sitting down at the table in front of the Guardian.

“I thought better of it and determined that Ladybug needs help in case Cat Noir turns against her.”

"So you do think it's going to happen."

“Not really, but you know the saying "Expect the best, prepare for the worst," and help is always good. Let's sleep Wayzz. We'll go to the bakery tomorrow.”

 

**

 

Tikki was startled when Wayzz appeared in front of her. She was watching TV while Marinette was taking a shower.

“What are you doing here, Wayzz? Where is the Master?” She asked worried that something really bad had happened.

“Calm down and keep your voice low. Your chosen can’t know I'm here.” Tikki just nodded “Master Fu discovered something important and we need your help.” The kwami explained the whole situation to Tikki, who was surprised to know that Cat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

"So you mean they're in love with each other and they have no idea?" Tikki didn’t know whether to laugh or cry with the situation.

“Master Fu and I are tired of seeing them going around in circles.”

"Too bad I won’t be able to see their faces when they find out.”

“Did you understand everything, Tikki? It’s important?”

"Yes. I'll talk to Plagg at school tomorrow. I still can’t believe he was so close to me this whole time. If I could feel the auras like you ...”

“Each one has a gift, Tikki.” When he heard the shower being turned off he realized that his time was running out. "When you get the answers, find an excuse to take Marinette to the Master."

“Right. See you soon Wayzz.”

“Bye Tikki.”

Marinette came into the room seconds after Wayzz had disappeared through the wall. Tikki tried to appear as neutral as she could, but Marinette noticed she was acting strangely. “What happened Tikki? You look ... I don’t know ... different.”

"Oh, yeah ... I've been thinking. Don’t you think it's time to reveal your identity to Cat Noir? It's been a long time since you've met, I'm sure you can trust him.” She tried to sound natural.

“I trust him, Tikki.” She said as she picked out her clothes. "I just don’t want him to treat me differently when he finds out who I am.

“How would he treat you differently? You are Ladybug with or without the mask. I told you that.”

Marinette sighed at Tikki's dismayed expression and sat down looking at her. “It's not that I don’t see myself as Ladybug, but people only see the superhero that solves everything. No one sees that behind the mask I am a normal person, no one imagines that the graceful Ladybug can be so clumsy and trip over everything. If they saw me trying to talk to Adrien then, they would never believe we're the same person.”

“But Cat Noir knows you better than any of them.” Tikki said not so sure, thinking about the part of Marinette talking to Adrien.

“He looks at me as if I have an answer for everything, Tikki. As if I were perfect.”

“Maybe you're perfect for him. He likes you Marinette.”

“I like him too. He's my best friend; I know I can always count on him.”

“I meant that he loves you.” Insisted the Kwami.

“About that I'm not sure. And I don’t want to think about it Tikki, I love Adrien and I don’t want to hurt Cat Noir.”

 _‘But they are the same person’_ Tikki had to hold back not to say. Master Fu's plan was too important for her to ruin it like that. "But let’s suppose if Adrien didn’t exist, would you give Cat Noir a chance? Admit it, you like him a little.” The Kwami floated in agitation in front of Marinette.

“What? Don’t even think about this Tikki, my world without Adrien would be a disaster.” she said, throwing herself on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Tikki laughed at Marinette's overreaction. "Cat Noir and I are superheroes. We don’t have time for romance.”

“Yup! Got it. Now you’d better get ready or you'll be late for the movie with Alya.” Tikki entered Marinette's bag smiling, she already had the answers to her questions. Now all that was necessary was Plagg's part.”

 

**

 

"I don’t know why I agreed to come with you. I don’t want to stay here third wheeling.” Adrien said with his hands in his pockets as they waited for Alya in front of the movie theater.

“Relax, dude. When I told Alya that you'd come along she invited Marinette as well. She's your friend, isn’t she?” Said Nino, his hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Marinette’s coming?!” Adrien said a little too excited which made Nino grin “I mean ... I’m glad that she comes, then I won’t be alone.” He corrected himself. 

The girls approached and Nino walked towards them leaving Adrien behind.

“It seems that someone is happy because his girlfriend comes too.” Plagg said poking his head slightly out of Adrien's jacket.

"She's not my girlfriend, Plagg. And I'm happy because I want to get to know her better, that's all. Now hide, they’re coming. Hello girls!” He said with a smile and noticed Marinette blushing. _‘So adorable’._

"Hi," said Marinette timidly.

“Hello Adrien. I hope you don’t mind that I brought Marinette along.” Alya said with a grin.

“Of course not. I didn’t like the idea of being a third wheel. And who’s better company than Marinette?”

"Let’s go buy the tickets and something to eat. It’s almost time for the movie.” Said Nino.

“Let's go.” Adrien offered his arm to Marinette and she blushed even more, hesitantly. He couldn’t understand why she was so uncomfortable around him, but he was determined to get her to treat him the same way she treated others.

“Ah, yeah ... let’s go.” She finally said accepting his arm.

 

The film was a rom-com, Alya’s courtesy, who had also made Marinette sit between her and Adrien. Of course, Marinette was in the clouds, she was at the movies with Adrien and he was giving her his full attention since he was far from Nino. They shared popcorn and, inevitably, their hands bumped, causing some popcorn to spread, making them both uncomfortable.

“Oh, sorry. I'm so clumsy. Look at the mess I made.” Marinette apologized profusely trying to get the popcorn off him and blushed when she realized what she was doing. He blushed, too. "Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry ... I did not mean ..." she said almost whispering so as not to disturb people watching the movie, but so quickly that Adrien giggled dissipating part of their embarrassment.

"It's okay, Marinette. Leave it as it is.” He touched her hand. "Let's just be more careful."  
He took the popcorn off himself and piled it in his seat where, he was sure, Plagg could eat without being seen.

Tikki laughed quietly at Marinette's antics and wondered how it would have been different if she'd already known that Adrien was Cat Noir. _‘Oh, if I could talk to Plagg’_ she thought and sneaked to Adrien's seat, being careful to not be seen. It was then that she noticed a black figure watching the movie peacefully eating popcorn. "You always find a way to eat, don’t you?" She whispered beside him.

“How do you think I keep my beautiful shape?” He whispered back and then his eyes widened as he looked at Tikki and said in a shouted whisper. “Tikki? But how?”

“Shii ... I'll explain later. Just follow me.”

She went down through the chair and Plagg followed, curious to know how she had found him. They stopped under an armchair on the side of the cinema, where there was no one and they could talk without being seen.”

"So you're going to tell me how you found me?" Plagg asked as he settled in the chair.

"We were close to each other all this time, Plagg; we just didn’t know.” she giggled.

“Is Ladybug here? Where?” He was hopeful.

“Right beside Adrien, sharing the same tub of popcorn.”

“Noooo! She?” he was astonished “They see each other almost every day ... this is so frustrating.” He shook his head. “What are we going to do? Just watch those two and do nothing?”

“You see... Wayzz came to me today and said that Master Fu has a plan for them to reveal their identities. He told me who Cat Noir is and that's how I found you.”

“Oh! What is this plan?” Plagg was curious.

Tikki quickly explained the plan without much detail, and especially not mentioning Hawkmoth. Knowing how Plagg was protective of his chosen ones, she decided not to risk it. He could ruin everything.

"So you want me to discover these things. The Master will lock them and make them talk about their feelings and unmask them. Phew, about time. I couldn’t stand any longer to hear ‘I wonder how she is, Plagg. Did I ever see her on the street? We could go to the movies together,’ he said, mimicking Adrien's passionate expression. “If he only knew…” They both laughed at the irony.

"I also need you to find out for sure when Gabriel Agreste will be out of town."

“Why?” Plagg asked with a wary look. "Oh, never mind, I don’t want to know the details. I'll find out everything for you, sweetheart. Now let's go back, my popcorn is calling me.”

“You’ll never change ...”

 

When the movie ended, they said good-bye and Adrien hurried home before anyone noticed his absence. As always, he had snuck out by the window as Cat Noir and it was in the same way that he came back. When his transformation dissolved he noticed Plagg looking at him trying to hide a laugh.

“What's it? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I was just remembering when your "friend"” he made the quotation marks with his paws. “dropped popcorn all over you.”

“Popcorn you ate. There wasn’t any left. She must be thinking that I ate the popcorn from my seat. She didn’t say anything, but I'm sure she noticed. Now forget those quotes, she is just a friend.”

“Oh, sure. So what was that about offering her your arm and saying, "What better company than Marinette's?"”

“I was being gentle, that's all. She acts differently with me and I want to change that.”

Plagg put his paws on his face _‘He’s really dense.’_

"You know I love Ladybug. And one day she'll like me back” _'Here we go again'_ thought Plagg. “and I'll be able to tell her how much I admire her ...”

Plagg heard nothing else. He picked out a piece of cheese and began savoring it. Popcorn was good for a change, but nothing could replace his delicious cheese. For the personification of bad luck, he was lucky to find someone who could provide him with his favorite food, that wasn't always the case. He looked at Adrien fondly. He loved the boy, he teased Adrien for fun, but wanted nothing else than for him to be happy. And he would do anything in his power to see him smile more often, even if it meant partaking in this crazy plan, which he couldn’t quite understand. Adrien kept talking, more to himself, but one word caught Plagg's attention.

“Marinette is my friend, Plagg. You need to learn to differentiate things. I really like her, but only as a friend.

“Okay, I understood, but ... why do you like her so much? I don’t see anything special about her.” Plagg lied, he had always liked her. Now, knowing who she was, he liked her even more, but he needed the information for Tikki.

“What do you mean nothing special? Everyone likes her; she is kind and is always willing to help. Have you seen how she stands up to Chloé? And the things she can create ... she's really smart.” Adrien lied down on the couch with his hands under his head and sighed. "She's amazing.”

Plagg smiled. _'Sure, just a friend’..._

 

**

 

A few days later, Tikki awaited in the lockers while Marinette was in PE. She wondered how much time Plagg still needed to get the answers when he appeared in front of her.

“I’m glad you're here.” Tikki said without delay.

"Did you miss me already, sweetie?" Plagg joked.

“What I want are the answers to the questions. Any news?”

“Yeah, yeah. I already have your answers. Do you have anything to eat here?” Tikki grabbed a cookie and offered to him “It’s not cheese, but it’ll do.” He noticed that his companion had her tiny arms crossed, impatient. “Ok. He loves Ladybug, nothing new about that. He likes how she overcomes her weaknesses to defend others. In fact ..." He took another bite of the cookie “he fell in love with her for this very reason. He also finds her brave, beautiful, intelligent, but that's what everyone thinks too.”

“Truth. What about Marinette?”

"He's sooo into her, but he denies it. I think he has no idea what he feels. But we have to cut him some slack; he was raised as an only child with Chloe as his only friend for a long time. He still doesn’t understand much of these things. Ah, and he likes her for the same reasons he likes Ladybug. Oh, how ironic!”

They kept talking for a while. Plagg told Tikki about Adrien's lonely life, his efforts to please his father, the obligation to maintain the appearance of perfection, and the frustration for not getting Ladybug's attention.

"Have you found out if Mr. Agreste will be out of town soon?"

“Adrien said that there will be a Fashion Week in New York next week, but couldn’t say if his father will go. Argh! They don’t tell him anything in that house.” He said angrily “I had to get the information by myself.”

"You wandered in the house? It's dangerous, Plagg.”

“I needed the answer, and I was careful. Besides, that house looks like a cemetery; too quiet for my liking. I hid in Gabriel’s office and heard him talking to his assistant about hotels and things like this. He's going to be away for a week.”

“One week is plenty of time. The Master will like to know that. He doesn’t want Adrien to have problems with his father since Adrien will be away for some time.”

“Not that anyone will notice. No one pays much attention to him. His dad is always locked in that office. He's a strange man. Do you believe he has a secret hole in his office floor?”

“Secret hole?” Tikki said interested.

“There are some buttons on his wife’s portray that open the hole. He must keep his secret works there. He is obsessed with safety.”

"Ah, it must be.” She replied trying to sound unconcerned, but thinking that the poor Kwami had no idea of the importance of what he had discovered. "I'm taking Marinette to the master today. This Fashion Week is too close.”

“I’d better go back to Adrien's locker. The class should be over soon. See ya.”

“Thank you Plagg.” He smiled at her and passes through the side of the locker.

 

**

 

That afternoon, after school, Tikki told Marinette that she needed to talk to Wayzz. She transmitted to him everything she had discovered and received instructions on how her powers would be controlled and that she needed to wait.

“That secret hole leaves no doubt that Gabriel is Hawkmoth, is it not, Master?” Wayzz said when Marinette and Tikki left.

“It's a important information, Wayzz, but I won’t rush the conclusions.” Master Fu said thoughtfully, however, Wayzz knew he hadn’t any doubt left. “We have to finish the arrangements as soon as possible.”

“Almost everything is ready; all we need to do now is talk to Alya.”

"Let's go look for her then."

 

**

 

Alya was leaving the supermarket when she saw an old man with a cane, struggling to carry the bag with his own purchases. She was indignant that the people who were close to him wouldn’t help.

“Do you want help, sir?” She asked already reaching for the bag.

"I would appreciate that, young lady. If you can take it to that park.” He said pointing to the location two blocks North.

“Of course, come on.” She smiled at him. "My name is Alya.” She said after a while.

“Mine is Fu. You're the Ladyblog girl, aren’t you?”

“Do you know my blog?” She asked in surprise and excitement.

“I like to keep up to date on our heroes.” He approached a bench in an isolated place “Let's sit here for a moment.”

"I can’t stay long," she said thoughtfully, "but I won’t deny a conversation with one of my followers.”

"I thought so ... I'll get to the point then. I have a proposal for you, Alya.”

“A proposal?” Alya looked at him suspiciously.

“You want to discover the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir, don’t you”? She nodded. "Well ... I need your help to make a plan work, and in compensation, you’ll find out who they are."

“What kind of plan?”

Master Fu explained to Alya the basics of the plan and the role she would have. Alya listened intently and the feeling that it was a trap was great.

"Do you intend to lock me up and control their powers? I can’t agree with that. You seem harmless, but you may have accomplices. And revealing their identity can be very dangerous.”

Master Fu smiled. She was more sensible than she seemed. He was pleased with her reaction. “I understand.” He said calmly “I'm not going to expose their identities, Alya, or I would have already done it. I know perfectly well who they are.” Alya's eyes widened.

"You know who they are? Then why do you want to do all this?" She was puzzled.

"You see, Alya, they're in love with each other and I just want to bring them together. I promise I won’t hurt them, nor you.”

“I may want to find out who they are, but I won’t leave them powerless in your hands.” She stood up angrily.

"I cannot compel you to do that." Master Fu scratched his head. He had thought it would be easier. "I’m on short notice, if you're not going to help me, I need to find someone who's willing to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alya.”

Master Fu took the bag and turned to leave, putting his cane over his shoulder. Alya looked indignant; he didn’t even need the damn cane.

“Wait!” She ran to catch up with him. "You said you're going to get someone else to help?"

“I’m not able to do this alone.”

Alya shook her head. "I can’t let you do this ... put another person in this whole thing. What if that person is not trustworthy? I still think this is wrong and that I'm taking a big risk, but I know I won’t hurt them.” She paused for a moment. "I'll accept it if you promise not to hurt them."

“You have my word Alya.” He smiled and she tried to smile back, but her heart was still tight. “See you on this date.” He said, handing her a paper with the date and the address of the meeting place. "You can't tell anyone, not even your best friend." Then he turned around and left.

Alya stared at the paper. It would be a long wait ...

 

**

 

On Tuesday of the following week Alya was on the specified location, next to the Arc of Triumph. She paced back and forth waiting for Mr. Fu. She imagined he would come with accomplices; big, strong men who would take her to the abandoned place, but he came alone, or almost alone. Floating beside his head was a small green creature that aroused Alya's curiosity.

“What is it?” She asked, pointing at the creature.

“I’m Wayzz.” Alya was startled when she heard the very creature respond. "I'm a kwami.”

“Kwami? What is a kwami?” She was confused.

“Every Miraculous has a kwami attached to it. I am connected to the turtle one that is currently held by Master Fu.”

“Master ... Fu?” She looked at the old man. "You have a Miraculous? Wait ... you don’t use your Miraculous for evil like Hawkmoth, do you?”

“No Alya. Actually, I'm the Guardian... the Master of Ladybug and Cat Noir, that’s how I know their identities. I chose them.”

"Why didn’t you tell me? I would have accepted it easier.”

"I know, but I couldn’t reveal my identity to you. However, I was pleased with your reaction. Your loyalty to them is commendable.”

“Let's do it then.” She said with renewed enthusiasm.

Master Fu transformed with some difficulty. They recorded the video carefully not to draw attention and headed to the specified location. Alya was impressed by Master Fu's care so as not to hurt her. The ropes were loose, he had removed much of the glue from the silver tape he would use in her mouth and made sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"Master, the press has already reported Alya's disappearance. It won’t take long for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find us.” Said Wayzz, who was monitoring the whole activity on TV.

“We need to position ourselves Alya. Are you alright?” She nodded “Let's go Wayzz, now all we have to do is wait ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, voting and commenting.
> 
> English is a foreign language to me, so I apologize for any mistakes I've done.


End file.
